1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing method and image processing apparatus which generate an image recorded on a recording medium in a thermal transfer recording system, for example, and a recording material on which an image generated by the above image processing method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as a method for recording face images on recording media for individual authentication such as various licenses, credit cards and membership cards, a thermal transfer recording system is mainly used. In an image forming apparatus of the thermal transfer recording system, a plurality of heaters linearly arranged in the main scanning direction are driven to record an image on a recording medium. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. H6-59739, an image forming apparatus of the thermal transfer recording system which arranges dots used for image transfer in a so-called zigzag form and then records an image on a recording medium (which is referred to as an alternate drive system) is disclosed. In the alternate drive system, since dots used for image transfer can be easily controlled, a preferable image can be recorded on the recording medium. However, in the alternate drive system, since the dots used for image transfer are rearranged in a zigzag form and then an image is recorded, pixel information corresponding to dots which are not used for image transfer will be lost.